Currently, translation systems written for client side applications (for example, web clients) send all content to a server for translation. The servers perform the translation and send the translated words/phrases/sentences back to the client for display. Existing approaches for improving the translation speed include keeping an index table in the server containing the most frequent sentences that are requested for translation by web client users. However, a need exists to improve speed and accuracy of machine translation (MT) services provided over the web and/or a network.